HUM
Overview The High Upon the Mountain Banking Co. (commonly called HUM) is a province and member-state of the Sylvian Union in Sylvia. HUM has historically operated a confidential banking service, providing non-partisan safe storage and interest-gaining accounts which has made the state quite wealthy. HUM commonly makes international investments to serve its interests. Territories Whilst the original territories of HUM lie in the southeastern reaches of Sylvia, it's international influence and interest in foreign policy have gained it several overseas territories, including Toe Land (a strip of land between Goomlandia and Bagelonia, former territory of the ToeGANG), Toe Forest (east of Rhett, another former ToeGANG possession), Mushroom Island and the province of Tautona. Foreign Policy Early in HUM's history, HUM designated itself isolationist to protect its nonpartisan banking services. Chairman GoatWhisperer believed a neutral stance was necessary to ensure global business relations could be made However, as time progressed and HUM's banking services became less and less the forefront of their interests, HUM became increasingly interventionist: In skirmishes with the since-dissolved Dark Forest Trading Co., HUM supported their neighbor and historical trade partner Montrose. HUM was a key participant in the Prosperity League against the South Sea Coalition. Chairman GoatWhisperer authored the charter of the Sylvian Union, which unified the Sylvian continent, and was a leading participant in its organization and implementation. In some cases, HUM has been described as a "vigilante government", intervening in issues or conflicts where their influence is not welcomed by either side. One uncovered example of this covert participation was the Bagelonian-Tsarevetan conflict, in which the Chairman GoatWhisperer, in coordination with Divinity inhabitant ForeverAmour, carried out a series of bombings on key Tsarevetan locations despite Bagelonia rejecting international support from HUM in the conflict. Some of the munitions planted were not even set off until after the conflict had subsided. International reception to these actions were poor, but nothing occurred as retribution. Domestic Policy HUM's immigration policy was previously extremely exclusive, but saw a renewed interest in new blood with an urbanization initiative, best exemplified by the publication Urbanization @ HUM. This was intended to up HUM's faction power as well as manpower reserves as tensions grew with Montrose following HUM's exit from the Prosperity League. With the unification of Sylvia, openness to immigration was increased even more, although HUM remains more selective than others in their cohort. Chairmen Chairmen served historically as the leaders of HUM, and serve as provincial viceroys as incorporated into the Sylvian Union. As of 4/17/19, there have been two Chairmen of HUM. GoatWhisperer GoatWhisperer was the founder of HUM and the Chairman until his ascension to the Consulship of the Sylvian Union. He led the HUM wall initiative, established the HUMmian banking service as a means to protect HUM from outside invasion and add weight to HUMmian sentiment on the international stage, and pioneered HUM's signature vigilante brand of foreign interventionism. He, along with FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg, engendered the Sylvian Union, GoatWhisperer writing the Sylvian Charter, and left his Chairmanship in light of his election to the office of Consul of the Sylvian Union. ClapYoThighs will go here ClapYoThighs was appointed Chairman of HUM in GoatWhisperer's absence. Prior to achieving the Chairmanship, ClapYoThighs was a leading force in the development of the HUMmian peninsula-- building facilities, roads, adding to the wall, developing a HUM Casino, among countless other public works projects. His contributions to the HUMmian infrastructure and beautification projects are unequaled. He served as the Commissioner of Foreign Relations due to his successful diplomatic conduct during HUM's independence and enjoyed nearly unlimited agency within HUM under GoatWhisperer's Chairmanship. As Chairman he has finally finished the HUM wall and established extensive martial readiness works. Continuing the HUMmian beautification initiative, he has built a market square, a park, and a masonic circle, continuing HUM's proud tradition of being the most ornate, beautiful state in the world. Notable Facilities Grand Library The Grand Library of HUM was the first library constructed on the server, and was intended to house notable HUMmian artifacts in addition to world banners and providing a central, safe storage location for works of literature from across the world. It houses, in addition to many vintage banners of past states, several works of literature from perm-banned individuals and poetry from the late author erjan101. On 4/17/19, Consul GoatWhisperer awarded the Library the Sylvian "Best & Most Beautiful Library in all of Sylvia" Award. HUM Trading Bazaar Main Article: HUM Trading Bazaar Great Hall / "Observatory" The Great Hall of HUM was the first building ever constructed in the HUMmian mountain range. Originally intended as the main businessfront of the HUM Banking Co., it serves as the primary residence of HUM founder GoatWhisperer. It once touted several traps to deter trespassers, such as a lava pool behind a painting whose victims include AbstractEgg and ClapYoThighs, but the traps have (mostly) since been decommissioned. It is the most recognizable landmark of HUM, and as such its picturesque appearance has led to it being a symbol of HUM as a whole. The Wall The Wall of HUM was a project started under Chairman GoatWhisperer as one of the first HUMmian works projects, and the perimeter of the Wall was finally completed under Chairman ClapYoThighs. It touts many classified defense mechanisms to prevent breaches. Category:States Category:Corporate states Category:Western states Category:States in the Sylvian Union Category:Mercantile states